It´s time to die
by ddz008
Summary: Draco Malfoy is tired of his life. He hasn´t any reason to live and he thinks the best solution to his problems is death. Pleas r/r!! Read the end of the fic.
1. First Chapter

**It´s time to die**

I´m tired. Tired of being just what the other wants me to be and never being just myself. Many people will give all to have my life and the power and money that my family name carries with it. But against the popular belief I wish that I have never born a Malfoy, I will be fine with everything, even with a simple muggle family that doesn´t know about this magical world. 

Nobody really cares about me, all human being near me is there for convenience: for my father I´m just his tribute to Voldemort, my fellows Slytherins only want my money and in Crabbe and Goyle case they are my bodyguards, like their parents where my father´s ones. 

When I was little my mother love me but she stopped when my father forbid her to show me any sign of affection; he wanted a strong son without feelings. 

And yes I am what he wants: Draco Malfoy the best of the Slytherins, the favourite of the house, seeker of the Quidditch team, respected by all the other three houses and Head Boy. 

But despite this and what people think, I know the truth. I´m not the best only the most powerful, I don´t like Quidditch I´m just there for keeping the family honour, I´m feared not respected and well the only thing I have really earn are my grades. 

Do you want to know about my future? I´m going to be a death eather and probaby finish marring the only girl I really hate : the ugly, pug faced, stupid Pansy Parkinson. 

I know I have to escape this daily torment. But, what can I do? Nobody will help me and nobody cares about me. On a few months I will finish school and the after the graduation I´m going to lost the only thing I have: my soul. 

I know what I have to do, but yes I´m a coward, is difficult to thing in death and all the things I could have experience if I weren´t a Malfoy. This name is my curse and now death is the only solution I can think to finish it. 

It´s time to die and finish my suffering, this is the last time I will see the sun light and the peaceful night filled with stars. The last time I am in this world that since I was born has only give me punishments and bad treats. 

It´s time to say good-bye to the cruel and mean bastard Draco Malfoy. 

Here I have my wand, I found a spell for suicide and it´s time to do it, it was difficult to accept this but is for the best. I don´t have any reason for keeping my life. 

I must have do it by now, but why I´m still alive? I know the reason. I know that is for her, for the person I have make the life impossible since we first met. 

I have to understand, she made that only for pitty not for real interest in me. She was kind because she is kind with everybody and she talked to me only because she is the Head Girl and both of us have to work together. 

But not matter what I say, I know and I have known for several months that I have fall in love for her. 

(A/N) This is the end of the first chapter and I know that it is too short, but this fic is my first one in English. Sorry for spelling and grammatical mistakes. I hope that you like this and please review!!! 


	2. Second Chapter

**Second Chapter**

_ But not matter what I say, I know and I have known for several months that I have fall in love for her…_

I have to see Draco, I didn't see him at dinner. Probably he is sick. I have to see if he is right. I'm worrying a lot for nothing, when I enter his bedroom he will surely shout me or insult me. 

But yes, It's true. It was difficult to admit that in the bottom of my heart I love him with all my might. 

Yes, he is cruel and mean with me but he is the only person that doesn't see me as the cleverest witch at the school, the person that knows everything and all sort of things that people say about me. 

Why am I in love with him? I really don't know the answer; it's all so strange, so complicated. He surely sees me as a filthy mudblood or as an insufferable know-it-all. 

But… when I remember those afternoons when we have to work together, he wasn't as nasty as always, he was sweet... Ok! Ok! as sweet as a Malfoy can be. He said his characteristically sarcastic comments but his look was different, his usually cold gray eyes were warmer and happier. 

I'm certainly imagining things but is better to be locked in your own world of fantasy, a world in where you are just what you want. Nobody expects anything from you. 

Every person in the magical world must think that I am the happiest girl in the magic world: part of the infamous trio, the most intelligent witch of my age… 

But nobody really knows anything about me. I love my friends and they love me, but I wish that I have my parents with me. They are dead… Voldemort and the stupid death eaters thought that murdering the parents of the mudblood that helps Harry Potter in every battle will facilitate them the dead of the boy who live. 

But they were wrong I will always help Harry even if I have to die. With my parents' murder they only make my fury grow and now I don't care what happen I will make them pay for all the harm they have done to me and what I love. 

I'm in the door of Draco's bedroom, I have to see if he is okay. I know that I'm going to do a fool of myself, but I don't care; I won't lose anything if I see if he needs something. 

I'm knocking the door, I don't hear anything… maybe he is sleeping or he is in a date. After all today is Hogsmade night and with him being the most gorgeous boy in Slytherin almost every girl in Hogwarts will make everything for a smile or even a sneer from him. 

But he really doesn't smile, I have never seen a true smile in his face. His face never shows any emotion, sometimes I think that his heart is harder than steel. 

"Draco… are you there?" I have to open the door, if he is inside maybe he will shout me and if he isn't anybody will ever notice that I open Draco's door. 

But what I see froze me. What is he doing? His wand is pointed to his heart and I hear him murmur _Debello vester aevum_. I have to stop him, he is going to kill himself. 

But when I reach his side, he is already in the floor. Please don't let him be dead. His eyes are open and I see his mouth form the words :_ I love you… _ his hand touch my face. 

"Draco… please don't die. I lov …" But my words are stopped when his hand slides from my face and I see his eyes shut forever. 

I feel tears fall from my face, he will never know that I love him as well as he did. I want to kill myself. 

**(A/N)** I hope that you like the end of my fic. I know that I make it dramatic, I didn't want to kill poor Draco… but I think that the story needed that. If you find a lot of mistakes… remember that English is not my native language. I want to thank all my reviewers: **Tap Dancing Widow, Crazy4wood, midnight moon, Fiery-chan, angel-kisses** for their good comments toward my fic. Also I want to thank specially to **Farina Celogore** for all her help and cheers. If you know Spanish you can read her fics at FanFiction.net, they are really good. 


End file.
